dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Map
The Map is used to help navigate the islands of The Constant. Nearly all resources such as Plants, Boulders and Beehives show up as icons on the Map. Different terrain types (often called Biomes) are clearly outlined, along with water. The Map shows Roads and Trails, as well as world objects such as the Wooden Thing or Maxwell's Door and built/crafted objects such as Backpacks and Farms. The map can be zoomed in for better detail, or out to see the entire world. The map is brought to view by pressing TAB. Pressing TAB again closes the map. On PS4, the map can be opened by clicking the touch pad. On Wii U, the map can be dragged on the gamepad. __TOC__ Exploration When a world is first generated, the Map will be black except for the area immediately surrounding the character. As the world is explored, the map will be filled in. Generally, everything that can be seen on the screen will be added to the map as it comes into view, except for the corners which are slightly out of range. To be sure something is added, try to get at least half a screen away from it. Don't Starve Together In Don't Starve Together, there are several objects that feature a global Map icon that can always be seen all players, even in areas that have not been explored yet. These include Moonlenses and all Structures crafted with them, Moon Dial, Ocuvigil and The Lazy Deserter. In case of the Celestial Orb, the icon is even visible on the Map while the item is in a player's Inventory or in a container. Any player equipping a Compass in the hand slot will also be globally visible on the Map. The Ocuvigil serves an additional function by revealing the Fog of War in the area around it for all players. Using the Cartographer's Desk, players can craft a Map Scroll which stores their Map exploration progress on the time of the Scroll's creation. It can then be read be other players to add the knowledge to their exploration progress. Map Legend Characters Wilson Map Icon.png|Wilson|link=Wilson Willow Map Icon.png|Willow|link=Willow Wolfgang Map Icon.png|Wolfgang|link=Wolfgang Wendy Map Icon.png|Wendy|link=Wendy WX-78 Map Icon.png|WX-78|link=WX-78 Wickerbottom Map Icon.png|Wickerbottom|link=Wickerbottom Woodie Map Icon.png|Woodie|link=Woodie Wes Map Icon.png|Wes|link=Wes Maxwell Map Icon.png|Maxwell|link=Maxwell/Character Wagstaff Map Icon.png|Wagstaff|link=Wagstaff Minimap_Wigfrid.png|Wigfrid |link=Wigfrid Webber Map Icon.png|Webber |link=Webber Walani Map Icon.png|Walani |link=Walani Warly Map Icon.png|Warly |link=Warly Wilbur Map Icon.png|Wilbur |link=Wilbur Woodlegs Map Icon.png|Woodlegs |link=Woodlegs Wilba Map Icon.png|Wilba |link=Wilba Wormwood Map Icon.png|Wormwood |link=Wormwood Wheeler Map Icon.png|Wheeler |link=Wheeler Werebeaver Map Icon.png|Werebeaver |link=Woodie/Cursed Weregoose Map Icon.png|Weregoose |link=Woodie/Cursed Weremoose Map Icon.png|Weremoose |link=Woodie/Cursed Winona Map Icon.png|Winona |link=Winona Wortox Map Icon.png|Wortox |link=Wortox Wurt Map Icon.png|Wurt |link=Wurt Craftable Structures Map Icon Alchemy Engine.png|Alchemy Engine|link=Alchemy Engine Minimap_Basic_Farm.png|Basic Farm|link=Farm Minimap_Bee_Box.png|Bee Box|link=Bee Box Minimap_Bird_Cage.png|Birdcage|link=Birdcage Minimap_Chest.png|Chest|link=Chest Minimap_Crock_Pot.png|Crock Pot|link=Crock Pot Minimap_Drying_Rack.png|Drying Rack|link=Drying Rack Minimap_Fire_Pit.png|Fire Pit|link=Campfire Minimap_Houndius_Shootius.png|Houndius Shootius|link=Houndius Shootius Minimap_Ice_Box.png|Ice Box|link=Ice Box Minimap_Improve_Farm.png|Improved Farm|link=Farm Minimap_Lightning_Rod.png|Lightning Rod|link=Lightning Rod Minimap_Meat_Effigy.png|Meat Effigy|link=Meat Effigy Minimap_Night_Light.png|Night Light|link=Night Light Minimap_Pig_House.png|Pig House|link=Pig House Minimap_Prestihatitator.png|Prestihatitator|link=Prestihatitator Minimap_Rabbit_Hutch.png|Rabbit Hutch|link=Rabbit Hutch Minimap_Rainometer.png|Rainometer|link=Rainometer Map Icon Salt Lick.png|Salt Lick|link=Salt Lick Minimap_Science_Machine.png|Science Machine|link=Science Machine Minimap_Shadow_Manipulator.png|Shadow Manipulator|link=Shadow Manipulator Minimap_Sign.png|Sign|link=Sign Minimap_Telelocator_Focus.png|Telelocator Focus|link=Telelocator Focus Telipad_Map_Icon.png|Telipad|link=Telipad Minimap_Tent.png|Tent|link=Tent Minimap_Thermal_Measurer.png|Thermal Measurer|link=Thermal Measurer Thumper_Map_Icon.png|Thumper|link=Thumper Minimap_Endothermic_Firepit.png|Endothermic Fire Pit |link=Endothermic Fire Minimap_Ice_Flingomatic.png|Ice Flingomatic |link=Ice Flingomatic Minimap_Scaled_Chest.png|Scaled Chest |link=Scaled Chest Minimap_Siesta_Lean_To.png|Siesta Lean-to |link=Siesta Lean-to Minimap_Armoured_Boat.png|Armored Boat |link=Armored Boat Map Icon Ballphin Palace.png|Ballphin Palace |link=Ballphin Palace Minimap_Buoy.png|Buoy |link=Buoy Map Icon Buoyant Chiminea.png|Buoyant Chiminea |link=Buoyant Chiminea Minimap_Cargo_Boat.png|Cargo Boat |link=Cargo Boat Minimap_Chiminea.png|Chiminea |link=Chiminea Minimap_Doydoy_Nest.png|Doydoy Nest |link=Doydoy Nest Minimap_Dragoon_Den.png|Dragoon Den |link=Dragoon Den Map Icon Encrusted Boat.png|Encrusted Boat |link=Encrusted Boat Map Icon Fish Farm.png|Fish Farm |link=Fish Farm Minimap_Ice_Maker_3000.png|Ice Maker 3000 |link=Ice Maker 3000 Minimap_Log_Raft.png|Log Raft |link=Log Raft Minimap_Palm_Leaf_Hut.png|Palm Leaf Hut |link=Palm Leaf Hut Minimap_Piratihatitator.png|Piratihatitator |link=Piratihatitator Prime Ape Hut Map Icon.png|Prime Ape Hut |link=Prime Ape Hut Minimap_Raft.png|Raft |link=Raft Minimap_Row_Boat.png|Row Boat |link=Row Boat Map Icon Sea Chest.png|Sea Chest |link=Sea Chest Map Icon Sea Lab.png|Sea Lab |link=Sea Lab Map Icon Sea Yard.png|Sea Yard |link=Sea Yard Minimap_Seaworthy.png|Seaworthy |link=Seaworthy Map Icon Tar Extractor.png|Tar Extractor |link=Tar Extractor Map Icon Sea Legs.png|The 'Sea Legs' |link=The 'Sea Legs' Minimap_Wildbore_House.png|Wildbore House |link=Wildbore House City Hall Map Icon.png|City Hall |link=Swinesbury City Hall Cork Barrel Map Icon.png|Cork Barrel |link=Cork Barrel Curly Tails Mud Spa Map Icon.png|Curly Tails Mud Spa |link=Curly Tails Mud Spa Hogus Porkusator Map Icon.png|Hogus Porkusator |link=Hogus Porkusator Miss Sow's Floral Arrangements Map Icon.png|Miss Sow's Floral Arrangements |link=Miss Sow's Floral Arrangements Oscillating Fan Map Icon.png|Oscillating Fan |link=Oscillating Fan Pigg and Pigglet's General Store Map Icon.png|Pigg and Pigglet's General Store |link=Pigg and Pigglet's General Store Root Trunk Map Icon.png|Root Trunk |link=Root Trunk Skyworthy Map Icon.png|Skyworthy |link=Skyworthy Slanty Shanty Map Icon.png|Slanty Shanty |link=Slanty Shanty Brick Home Map Icon.png|Brick Home |link=Slanty Shanty Cozy Cottage Map Icon.png|Cozy Cottage |link=Slanty Shanty Glorious Villa Map Icon.png|Glorious Villa |link=Slanty Shanty Gothic Home Map Icon.png|Gothic Home |link=Slanty Shanty Impressive Manor Map Icon.png|Impressive Manor |link=Slanty Shanty Tudor Home Map Icon.png|Tudor Home |link=Slanty Shanty Turreted Home Map Icon.png|Turreted Home |link=Slanty Shanty Smelter Map Icon.png|Smelter |link=Smelter Sprinkler Map Icon.png|Sprinkler |link=Sprinkler Swinesbury Fine Grocer's Map Icon.png|Swinesbury Fine Grocer's |link=Swinesbury Fine Grocer's Swinesbury Mineral Exchange Map Icon.png|Swinesbury Mineral Exchange |link=Swinesbury Mineral Exchange The Boar's Tusk Weapon Shop Map Icon.png|The Boar's Tusk Weapon Shop |link=The Boar's Tusk Weapon Shop The Flying Pig Arcane Shop Map Icon.png|The Flying Pig Arcane Shop |link=The Flying Pig Arcane Shop The Sow's Ear Hat Shop Map Icon.png|The Sow's Ear Hat Shop |link=The Sow's Ear Hat Shop The Sterling Trough Deli Map Icon.png|The Sterling Trough Deli |link=The Sterling Trough Deli 'The Sty' Oddities Emporium Map Icon.png|'The Sty' Oddities Emporium |link='The Sty' Oddities Emporium The Tinkerer's Tower Map Icon.png|The Tinkerer's Tower |link=The Tinkerer's Tower Watch Tower Map Icon.png|Watch Tower |link=Watch Tower Boat Map Icon.png|Boat |link=Boat Kit Carrat Scale Map Icon.png|Carrat Scale |link=Year of the Carrat#Carrat Scale Carrat Shrine Map Icon.png|Carrat Shrine |link=Year of the Carrat#Carrat Shrine Cartographer's Desk Icon.png|Cartographer's Desk |link=Cartographer's Desk Checkpoint Map Icon.png|Checkpoint |link=Year of the Carrat#Checkpoint Craftsmerm House Map Icon.png|Craftsmerm House |link=Craftsmerm House DIY Royalty Kit Map Icon.png|DIY Royalty Kit |link=Royal Tapestry Royal Tapestry Map Icon.png|Royal Tapestry |link=Royal Tapestry Endurance Gym Map Icon.png|Endurance Gym |link=Year of the Carrat#Endurance Gym Festive Tree Icon.png|Festive Tree Planter |link=Winter's Feast Finish Line Map Icon.png|Finish Line |link=Year of the Carrat#Finish Line Fish Scale-O-Matic Map Icon.png|Fish Scale-O-Matic |link=Fish Scale-O-Matic Friendly Scarecrow Icon.png|Friendly Scarecrow |link=Friendly Scarecrow Map Icon Gobbler Shrine.png|Gobbler Shrine |link=Year of the Gobbler Mad Scientist Lab Map Icon.png|Mad Scientist Lab |link=Hallowed Nights#Mad Scientist Lab Masonry Oven Map Icon.png|Masonry Oven |link=Winter's Feast#Masonry Oven Merm Flort-ifications Map Icon.png|Merm Flort-ifications |link=Merm Flort-ifications Moondial Icon.png|Moon Dial |link=Moon Dial Mushroom Planter Icon.png|Mushroom Planter |link=Mushroom Planter Navigation Gym Map Icon.png|Navigation Gym |link=Year of the Carrat#Navigation Gym Ocuvigil Icon.png|Ocuvigil |link=Ocuvigil Pig Shrine Map Icon.png|Pig Shrine |link=Pig Shrine Potter's Wheel Icon.png|Potter's Wheel |link=Potter's Wheel Reflex Gym Map Icon.png|Reflex Gym |link=Year of the Carrat#Reflex Gym Salt Box Map Icon.png|Salt Box |link=Salt Box Scaled Furnace Icon.png|Scaled Furnace |link=Scaled Furnace Speed Gym Map Icon.png|Speed Gym |link=Year of the Carrat#Speed Gym Starting Point Map Icon.png|Starting Point |link=Year of the Carrat#Starting Point Tackle Receptacle Map Icon.png|Tackle Receptacle |link=Tackle Receptacle Map Icon The Lazy Deserter.png|The Lazy Deserter |link=The Lazy Deserter Map Icon The Lazy Deserter Activated.png|Activated Lazy Deserter |link=The Lazy Deserter Think Tank Map Icon.png|Think Tank |link=Think Tank Tin Fishin' Bin Map Icon.png|Tin Fishin' Bin |link=Tin Fishin' Bin Map Icon Varg Shrine.png|Varg Shrine |link=Year of the Varg Map Icon Wardrobe.png|Wardrobe |link=Wardrobe Winona's Catapult Map Icon.png|Winona's Catapult |link=Winona's Catapult Winona's Generator Map Icon.png|Winona's Generator |link=Winona's Generator Winona's G.E.M.erator Map Icon.png|Winona's G.E.M.erator |link=Winona's G.E.M.erator Winona's Spotlight Map Icon.png|Winona's Spotlight |link=Winona's Spotlight Winter's Feast Table Map Icon.png|Winter's Feast Table |link=Winter's Feast#Winter's Feast Table Map Icon Accomploshrine.png|Accomploshrine Console only|link=Accomploshrine Items Minimap_Abi's_Flower.png|Abigail's Flower|link=Abigail's Flower Minimap_Backpack.png|Backpack|link=Backpack Minimap_Bee_Mine.png|Bee Mine|link=Bee Mine Minimap_Bird_Trap.png|Bird Trap|link=Bird Trap Minimap_Divining_Rod.png|Divining Rod|link=Divining Rod Minimap_Krampus_Sack.png|Krampus Sack|link=Krampus Sack Minimap_Lucy.png|Lucy the Axe|link=Lucy the Axe Minimap_Piggyback.png|Piggyback|link=Piggyback Minimap_Pile_o'_Ballons.png|Pile o' Balloons|link=Pile o' Balloons Minimap_Tooth_Trap.png|Tooth Trap|link=Tooth Trap Minimap_Trap.png|Trap and Sea Trap|link=Trap Minimap_Willow's_Lighter.png|Willow's Lighter|link=Willow's Lighter Map Icon Insulated Pack.png|Insulated Pack |link=Insulated Pack Minimap_Booty_Bag.png|Booty Bag |link=Booty Bag Minimap_Chef_Pouch.png|Chef Pouch |link=Chef Pouch Minimap_Message_in_a_Bottle.png|Message in a Bottle |link=Message in a Bottle Minimap_Mussel_Stick.png|Mussel Stick |link=Mussel Stick Minimap_Portable_Crock_Pot.png|Portable Crock Pot |link=Portable Crock Pot Map Icon Rawling.png|Rawling |link=Rawling Sea Sack Map Icon.png|Sea Sack |link=Sea Sack Minimap_Surfboard.png|Surfboard |link=Surfboard Minimap_Thatch_Pack.png|Thatch Pack |link=Thatch Pack Bramble Trap Map Icon.png|Bramble Trap |link=Bramble Trap Cork Bowl Canoe Map Icon.png|Cork Bowl Canoe |link=Cork Bowl Canoe Navigadget Map Icon.png|Navigadget |link=Navigadget Pew-matic Horn Map Icon.png|Pew-matic Horn |link=Pew-matic Horn Silver Necklace Map Icon.png|Silver Necklace |link=Silver Necklace Vortex Cloak Map Icon.png|Vortex Cloak |link=Vortex Cloak Map Icon Ancient Key.png|Ancient Key |link=Ancient Key Celestial Altar Base Map Icon.png|Celestial Altar Base |link=Celestial Altar Celestial Altar Idol Map Icon.png|Celestial Altar Idol |link=Celestial Altar Celestial Altar Orb Map Icon.png|Celestial Altar Orb |link=Celestial Altar Celestial Orb Map Icon.png|Celestial Orb |link=Celestial Orb Flare Map Icon.png|Lit Flare |link=Flare Blue Moonlens Icon.png|Blue Moonlens |link=Moonlens Green Moonlens Icon.png|Green Moonlens |link=Moonlens Orange Moonlens Icon.png|Orange Moonlens |link=Moonlens Purple Moonlens Icon.png|Purple Moonlens |link=Moonlens Red Moonlens Icon.png|Red Moonlens |link=Moonlens Yellow Moonlens Icon.png|Yellow Moonlens |link=Moonlens Portable Crock Pot (DST) Map Icon.png|Portable Crock Pot |link=Portable Crock Pot Portable Grinding Mill Map Icon.png|Portable Grinding Mill |link=Portable Grinding Mill Portable Seasoning Station Map Icon.png|Portable Seasoning Station |link=Portable Seasoning Station Mobs and Mob Housing Minimap_Bee_Hive.png|Bee Hive|link=Bee Hive Minimap_Chester.png|Chester|link=Chester Minimap_Snow_Chester.png|Snow Chester|link=Chester Minimap_Shadow_Chester.png|Shadow Chester|link=Chester Minimap_Dangling_Deep_Dweller's_Sticky_Webbing.png|Dangling Depth Dwellers' Sticky Webbing|link=Dangling Depth Dweller Minimap_Hound_Mound.png|Hound Mound|link=Hound Mound Minimap_Killer_Bee_Hive.png|Killer Bee Hive|link=Killer Bee Hive Minimap_Pengull_Nesting_Ground.png|Pengull Nesting Ground|link=Pengull Map Icon Pig King.png|Pig King|link=Pig King Minimap_Rundown_House.png|Rundown House|link=Rundown House Minimap_Slurtle_Mound.png|Slurtle Mound|link=Slurtle Mound Spider Den Map Icon.png|Spider Den|link=Spider Den Minimap_Spilagmite.png|Spilagmite|link=Spilagmite Minimap_Spulomonkey_Pod.png|Splumonkey Pod|link=Splumonkey Pod Minimap_Tall_Bird_Nest.png|Tallbird Nest|link=Tallbird Nest Minimap_Walrus_Camp.png|Walrus Camp|link=Walrus Camp Minimap_Buzzard_Landing_Ground.png|Buzzard Landing Ground |link=Buzzard Minimap_Gloomer.png|Glommer |link=Glommer Minimap_Hollow_Stomp.png|Hollow Stump |link=Hollow Stump Minimap_Merm_Hut.png|Merm Hut and Fishermerm's Hut |link=Merm Hut Minimap_Packim_Baggims.png|Packim Baggims |link=Packim Baggins Minimap_Fat_Packim_Baggims.png|Fat Packim Baggims |link=Packim Baggins Minimap_Fire_Packim_Baggims.png|Fire Packim Baggims |link=Packim Baggins Map Icon Quacken.png|Quacken |link=Quacken Map Icon Quacken Tentacle.png|Quacken Tentacle |link=Quacken Minimap_Seagull.png|Seagulls |link=Seagull Minimap_Sharkitten_Den.png|Sharkitten Den |link=Sharkitten Den Minimap_Stinkray.png|Stink Rays |link=Stink Ray Map Icon Water Beefalo.png|Water Beefalo |link=Water Beefalo Minimap_Whale_Carcass.png|Whale Carcass |link=Whale Minimap_Wobster_Den.png|Wobster Den |link=Wobster Den Minimap Yaarctopus.png|Yaarctopus |link=Yaarctopus Antcomb Home Map Icon.png|Antcomb Home |link=Antcomb Home Dung Pile Map Icon.png|Dung Pile |link=Dung Pile Gnat Mound Map Icon.png|Gnat Mound |link=Gnat Mound Iron Hulk Body Map Icon.png|Iron Hulk Body |link=Iron Hulk Iron Hulk Arm Map Icon.png|Iron Hulk Claw |link=Iron Hulk Iron Hulk Head Map Icon.png|Iron Hulk Head |link=Iron Hulk Iron Hulk Leg Map Icon.png|Iron Hulk Leg |link=Iron Hulk Mandrake Hill Map Icon.png|Mandrake Hill |link=Mandrake Hill Mant Hill Map Icon.png|Mant Hill |link=Mant Hill Ro Bin Map Icon.png|Ro Bin |link=Ro Bin Snaptooth Flytrap Map Icon.png|Snaptooth Flytrap |link=Snaptooth Thundernest Map Icon.png|Thundernest |link=Thundernest Map Icon Antlion.png|Antlion |link=Antlion Map Icon Bat Cave.png|Bat Cave |link=Bat Cave Deep Bass Shoal Map Icon.png|Deep Bass Shoal |link=Ocean Fishes#Deep Bass Gigantic Beehive Icon.png|Gigantic Beehive |link=Gigantic Beehive Gigantic Beehive(Harvested) Icon.png|Harvested Gigantic Beehive |link=Gigantic Beehive Map Icon Hutch.png|Hutch |link=Hutch Map Icon Fugu Hutch.png|Fugu Hutch |link=Hutch Map Icon Music Hutch.png|Music Hutch |link=Hutch King of the Merms Map Icon.png|King of the Merms |link=King of the Merms Map Icon Magma.png|Magma |link=Magma Moonrock Pengull Nesting Ground Map Icon.png|Moonrock Pengull Nesting Ground |link=Moonrock Pengull Shattered Spider Hole Map Icon.png|Shattered Spider Hole |link=Shattered Spider Hole Toadstool Cap Icon.png|Toadstool Cap |link=Toadstool Map Icon Misery Toadstool Cap.png|Misery Toadstool Cap |link=Toadstool Toadstool Cap Stump Icon.png|Toadstool Cap Hole |link=Toadstool Plants Minimap_Berry_Bush.png|Berry Bush|link=Berry Bush Minimap_Berry_Bush_2.png|Berry Bush|link=Berry Bush Minimap_Cave_Banana.png|Cave Banana Tree|link=Cave Banana Tree Minimap_Lichen.png|Cave Lichen|link=Cave Lichen Minimap_Evergreen.png|Evergreen|link=Tree/Evergreen Minimap_Grass_Tuft.png|Grass Tuft|link=Grass Tuft Minimap_Light_Flower.png|Light Flower|link=Light Flower Minimap_Lumpy_Evergreen.png|Lumpy Evergreen|link=Tree/Lumpy Minimap_Lureplant.png|Lureplant|link=Meat Bulb (Lureplant) Minimap_Blue_Mushtree.png|Blue Mushtree|link=Mushtree Minimap_Green_Mushtree.png|Green Mushtree|link=Mushtree Minimap_Red_Mushtree.png|Red Mushtree|link=Mushtree Minimap_Reeds.png|Reeds|link=Reeds Minimap_Sapling.png|Sapling|link=Sapling Map Icon Spiky Bush.png|Spiky Bush |link=Spiky Bush Minimap_Spiky_Tree.png|Spiky Tree|link=Tree/Spiky Minimap_Totally_Normal_Tree.png|Totally Normal Tree|link=Tree/Totally Normal Minimap_Birchnut_Tree.png|Birchnut Tree |link=Tree/Birchnut Minimap_Cactus.png|Cactus |link=Cactus Minimap_Burnt_Ash_Tree.png|Ash Tree |link=Tree/Ash Tree Minimap_Bamboo_Patch.png|Bamboo Patch |link=Bamboo Patch Minimap_Coffee_Plant.png|Coffee Plant |link=Coffee Plant Minimap_Elephant_Cactus.png|Elephant Cactus |link=Elephant Cactus Minimap Grass Tuft green.png|Grass Tuft |link=Grass Tuft Minimap_Jungle_Tree.png|Jungle Tree |link=Tree/Jungle Minimap_Mangrove_Tree.png|Mangrove Tree |link=Tree/Mangrove Tree Minimap_Palm_Tree.png|Palm Tree |link=Tree/Palm Tree Minimap_Regular_Jungle_Tree.png|Regular Jungle Tree |link=Tree/Regular Jungle Tree Minimap_Seaweed.png|Seaweed Plant |link=Seaweed Plant Minimap_Viney_Bush.png|Viney Bush |link=Viney Bush Bramble Bloom Map Icon.png|Bramble Bloom |link=Bramble Bloom Claw Palm Tree Map Icon.png|Claw Palm Tree |link=Tree/Claw Palm Cocooned Tree Map Icon.png|Cocooned Tree |link=Tree/Rainforest#Cocooned Tree Great Leafy Stalk Map Icon.png|Great Leafy Stalk |link=Great Leafy Stalk Intricate Topiary (Guardian Pig) Map Icon.png|Intricate Topiary |link=Intricate Topiary Intricate Topiary (Werepig) Map Icon.png|Intricate Topiary |link=Intricate Topiary Intricate Topiary (Beefalo) Map Icon.png|Intricate Topiary |link=Intricate Topiary Intricate Topiary (Pig King) Map Icon.png|Intricate Topiary |link=Intricate Topiary Lawn Decoration 1 Map Icon.png|Lawn Decoration |link=Lawn Decoration Lawn Decoration 2 Map Icon.png|Lawn Decoration |link=Lawn Decoration Lawn Decoration 3 Map Icon.png|Lawn Decoration |link=Lawn Decoration Lawn Decoration 4 Map Icon.png|Lawn Decoration |link=Lawn Decoration Lawn Decoration 5 Map Icon.png|Lawn Decoration |link=Lawn Decoration Lawn Decoration 6 Map Icon.png|Lawn Decoration |link=Lawn Decoration Lawn Decoration 7 Map Icon.png|Lawn Decoration |link=Lawn Decoration Lily Pad Map Icon.png|Lily Pad |link=Lily Pad Lotus Plant Map Icon.png|Lotus Plant |link=Lotus Plant Magic Flower Map Icon.png|Magic Flower |link=Magic Flower Nettle Vine Map Icon.png|Nettle Vine |link=Nettle Vine Rainforest Tree Map Icon.png|Rainforest Tree |link=Tree/Rainforest Tea Tree Map Icon.png|Tea Tree |link=Tree/Tea Tuber Tree Map Icon.png|Tuber Tree |link=Tree/Tuber Weathered Branch 1 Map Icon.png|Weathered Branch |link=Weathered Objects Weathered Branch 2 Map Icon.png|Weathered Branch |link=Weathered Objects Weathered Shrub Map Icon.png|Weathered Shrub |link=Weathered Objects Weathered Tree 1 Map Icon.png|Weathered Tree |link=Weathered Objects Weathered Tree 2 Map Icon.png|Weathered Tree |link=Weathered Objects Weathered Trunk Map Icon.png|Weathered Trunk |link=Weathered Objects Birchnut Tree Burnt Icon.png|Burnt Birchnut Tree |link=Tree/Birchnut Birchnut Tree Stump Icon.png|Birchnut Tree Stump |link=Tree/Birchnut Bull Kelp Map Icon.png|Bull Kelp |link=Bull Kelp Map Icon Oasis Cactus.png|Cactus |link=Cactus Banana Tree Burnt Icon.png|Burnt Cave Banana Tree |link=Cave Banana Tree Banana Tree Stump Icon.png|Cave Banana Tree Stump |link=Cave Banana Tree Evergreen Burnt Icon.png|Burnt Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen |link=Tree/Evergreen Evergreen Stump Icon.png|Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen Stump |link=Tree/Evergreen Juicy Berry Bush Icon.png|Juicy Berry Bush |link=Juicy Berry Bush Lune Tree Map Icon.png|Lune Tree |link=Tree/Lune Burnt Lune Tree Map Icon.png|Burnt Lune Tree |link=Tree/Lune Lune Tree Stump Map Icon.png|Lune Tree Stump |link=Tree/Lune Marble Shrub (Pyramid) Icon.png|Pyramid Marble Shrub |link=Marble Shrub Marble Shrub (Cubic) Icon.png|Cubic Marble Shrub |link=Marble Shrub Marble Shrub (Round) Icon.png|Round Marble Shrub |link=Marble Shrub Map Icon Webbed Blue Mushtree.png|Webbed Blue Mushtree |link=Mushtree Mushroom Tree Stump Icon.png|Mushtree Stump |link=Mushtree Spiky Tree Burnt Icon.png|Burnt Spiky Tree |link=Tree/Spiky Spiky Tree Stump Icon.png|Spiky Tree Stump |link=Tree/Spiky Stone Fruit Bush Map Icon.png|Stone Fruit Bush |link=Stone Fruit Bush Twiggy Tree Icon.png|Twiggy Tree |link=Tree/Twiggy Tree Twiggy Tree Burnt Icon.png|Burnt Twiggy Tree |link=Tree/Twiggy Tree Twiggy Tree Stump Icon.png|Twiggy Tree Stump |link=Tree/Twiggy Tree Normal Tree Burnt Icon.png|Burnt Totally Normal Tree |link=Tree/Totally Normal Normal Tree Stump Icon.png|Totally Normal Tree Stump |link=Tree/Totally Normal Wild Crop Map Icon.png|Wild Crop |link=Wormwood Naturally Spawning Objects Minimap_Ancient_Pseudoscience_Station.png|Ancient Pseudoscience Station|link=Ancient Pseudoscience Station Minimap_Ancient_Statue.png|Ancient Statue|link=Ancient Statue Minimap_Basalt.png|Basalt|link=Basalt Minimap_Big_Tentacle.png|Big Tentacle|link=Tentacle Minimap_Boulder.png|Boulder|link=Boulder Minimap_Flintless_Boulder.png|Flintless Boulder|link=Boulder Gold Vein Boulder Icon.png|Gold Vein Boulder|link=Boulder Minimap_Broken_Clockwork.png|Broken Clockwork|link=Broken Clockworks Minimap_Sinkhole_Entrance.png|Cave Entrance|link=Cave Minimap_Sinkhole_Exit.png|Cave Exit|link=Cave Minimap_Grave.png|Grave|link=Grave Minimap_Harp_Statue.png|Harp Statue|link=Harp Statue Minimap_Marble_Pillar.png|Marble Pillar|link=Marble Pillar Minimap_Marble_Tree.png|Marble Tree|link=Marble Tree Minimap_Maxwell_Statue.png|Maxwell Statue|link=Maxwell Statue Minimap_Maxwell's_Door.png|Maxwell's Door|link=Maxwell's Door Minimap_Maxwell's_Light.png|Maxwell's Light|link=Maxwell's Light Minimap_Nightmare_Light.png|Nightmare Light|link=Nightmare Light Minimap_Obelisk.png|Obelisk|link=Obelisk Minimap_Nightmare_Lock.png|Ornate Chest|link=Ornate Chest Minimap_Plugged_Sinkhole.png|Plugged Sinkhole|link=Sinkhole Minimap_Thulicite_Plugged_Sinkhole.png|Thulecite Plugged Sinkhole|link=Sinkhole Minimap_Surface_Pond.png|Pond|link=Pond Minimap_Swamp_Pond.png|Marsh Pond|link=Pond Minimap_Ruins_Pond.png|Ruins Pond|link=Pond Minimap_Relic.png|Relic|link=Relic Minimap_Stalagmite.png|Stalagmite|link=Stalagmite Minimap_Tall_Stalagmite.png|Tall Stalagmite|link=Stalagmite Map Icon Sunken Boat.png|Sunken Boat|link=Sunken Boat Minimap_Touch_Stone.png|Touch Stone|link=Touch Stone Minimap_Wooden_Thing.png|Wooden Thing|link=Wooden Thing Minimap_Wormhole.png|Worm Hole|link=Worm Hole Minimap_Wormhole_Sick.png|Sick Worm Hole|link=Worm Hole Minimap_Gloomer's_Statue.png|Glommer's Statue |link=Glommer's Statue Minimap_Mini_Glacier.png|Mini Glacier |link=Mini Glacier Minimap_Brainy_Sprout.png|Brainy Sprout |link=Brainy Sprout Minimap_Charcoal_Boulder.png|Charcoal Boulder |link=Boulder Map Icon Chest of the Depths.png|Chest of the Depths |link=Chest of the Depths Minimap_Coral_Reef.png|Coral Reef |link=Coral Reef Minimap_Crate.png|Crate |link=Crate Minimap_Electric_Isosceles.png|Electric Isosceles |link=Electric Isosceles Minimap_Gunpowder_Barrel.png|Gunpowder Barrel |link=Gunpowder Barrel Minimap_Krissure.png|Krissure |link=Krissure Minimap_Limpet_Rock.png|Limpet Rock |link=Limpet Rock Minimap_Magma_Pile.png|Magma Pile |link=Magma Pile Minimap_Obsidian_Boulder.png|Obsidian Boulder |link=Boulder Minimap_Obsidian_Workbench.png|Obsidian Workbench |link=Obsidian Workbench Minimap_Shoal.png|Shoal |link=Shoal Minimap_Slot_Machine.png|Slot Machine |link=Slot Machine Minimap_Steamer_Trunk.png|Steamer Trunk |link=Steamer Trunk Map Icon Tar Slick.png|Tar Slick |link=Tar Slick Minimap_Volcano_Altar_of_Snackrifice.png|Volcano Altar of Snackrifice |link=Volcano Altar of Snackrifice Minimap_Volcano.png|Volcano |link=Volcano/Object Minimap Volcano Active.png|Active Volcano |link=Volcano/Object Minimap_Volcano_Entrance.png|Volcano Exit |link=Volcano/Biome Minimap Wooden Thing SW.png|Wooden Platform Thing |link=Wooden Thing Map Icon Woodlegs Cage.png|Woodlegs' Cage |link=Woodlegs Map Icon Wreck.png|Wreck |link=Wreck Minimap_X_Marks_the_Spot.png|X Marks the Spot and Secret Bandit Camp |link=X Marks the Spot A Smashing Pot Map Icon.png|A Smashing Pot |link=A Smashing Pot Ancient Pig Ruins Pedestal Map Icon.png|Ancient Pig Ruins Pedestal |link=Ancient Pig Ruins Aporkalypse Calendar Map Icon.png|Aporkalypse Calendar |link=Aporkalypse Calendar Boulder (Hamlet) Map Icon.png|Boulder |link=Boulder Cave Cleft Map Icon.png|Cave Cleft |link=Cave Cleft Crumbling Brazier Map Icon.png|Crumbling Brazier |link=Crumbling Brazier Crumbling Visage 1 Map Icon.png|Crumbling Visage |link=Crumbling Visage Crumbling Visage 2 Map Icon.png|Crumbling Visage |link=Crumbling Visage Crumbling Visage 3 Map Icon.png|Crumbling Visage |link=Crumbling Visage Door (Ancient Pig Ruins Exit) Map Icon.png|Ancient Pig Ruins Exit |link=Ancient Pig Ruins Door (Cave Cleft Exit) Map Icon.png|Cave Cleft Exit |link=Cave Cleft Door (Mant Hill Exit) Map Icon.png|Mant Hill Exit |link=Mant Hill Door (Slanty Shanty Exit) Map Icon.png|Slanty Shanty Exit |link=Slanty Shanty Door (Queen Womant Palace) Map Icon.png|Door to the Queen Womant's Palace |link=Queen Womant End's Well Map Icon.png|End's Well |link=Wishing Well Eroding Totem Map Icon.png|Eroding Totem |link=Eroding Totem Honey Chest (Empty) Map Icon.png|Empty Honey Chest |link=Honey Chest Honey Chest (Honey) Map Icon.png|Honey Chest filled with Honey |link=Honey Chest Honey Chest (Nectar) Map Icon.png|Honey Chest filled with Nectar |link=Honey Chest Hot Air Balloon Map Icon.png|Hot Air Balloon |link=Hot Air Balloon Lamp Map Icon.png|Lamp |link=Lamp Nasty Spear Trap Map Icon.png|Nasty Spear Trap |link=Nasty Spear Trap Palace Map Icon.png|Palace |link=Palace Ruinous Entrance Map Icon.png|Ruinous Entrance |link=Ancient Pig Ruins Rusty Lamp Map Icon.png|Rusty Lamp |link=Weathered Objects Sparkling Pool Map Icon.png|Sparkling Pool |link=Sparkling Pool Spooky Hole Map Icon.png|Spooky Hole |link=Spooky Hole Stalagmite (Hamlet) Map Icon.png|Stalagmite |link=Stalagmite Stone Plug Map Icon.png|Stone Plug |link=Stone Plug Stone Slab Map Icon.png|Stone Slab |link=Stone Slab Stone Thing Map Icon.png|Stone Thing |link=Stone Thing Swinesbury Academy Map Icon.png|Swinesbury Academy |link=Swinesbury Academy Tempting Idol Map Icon.png|Tempting Idol |link=Tempting Idol The Blue Sow Map Icon.png|The Blue Sow |link=The Blue Sow The Jeweled Truffle Map Icon.png|The Jeweled Truffle |link=The Jeweled Truffle Unimportant Pillar Map Icon.png|Unimportant Pillar |link=Unimportant Pillar Unimportant Stone Pillar Map Icon.png|Unimportant Stone Pillar |link=Unimportant Stone Pillar Weathered House Map Icon.png|Weathered House |link=Weathered Objects Wishing Well Map Icon.png|Wishing Well and Fountain of Youth |link=Wishing Well Map Icon Ancient Beacon.png|Ancient Beacon |link=Ancient Beacon Map Icon Ancient Chest.png|Ancient Chest |link=Ancient Chest Map Icon Ancient Gateway.png|Ancient Gateway |link=Ancient Gateway Map Icon Ancient Gateway Activated.png|Activated Ancient Gateway |link=Ancient Gateway Map Icon Ancient Mural.png|Ancient Mural |link=Ancient Mural Map Icon Ancient Obelisk.png|Ancient Obelisk |link=Nightmare Light Anenemy Map Icon.png|Anenemy |link=Anenemy Map Icon Atrium Statue.png|Atrium Statue |link=Ancient Statue Map Icon Cave Hole.png|Cave Hole |link=Cave Hole Map Icon Cave-in Boulder.png|Cave-in Boulder |link=Antlion Celestial Altar Map Icon.png|Celestial Altar |link=Celestial Altar Driftwood Map Icon.png|Driftwood |link=Driftwood Map Icon Florid Postern.png|Florid Postern |link=Florid Postern Hot Spring Map Icon.png|Hot Spring |link=Hot Spring Inviting Formation (Base) Map Icon.png|Inviting Formation |link=Inviting Formation Inviting Formation (Idol) Map Icon.png|Inviting Formation |link=Inviting Formation Inviting Formation (Orb) Map Icon.png|Inviting Formation |link=Inviting Formation Loot Stash Icon.png|Loot Stash |link=Loot Stash Bishop Icon.png|Incomplete Bishop Marble Sculpture |link=Marble Sculptures Full Bishop Icon.png|Repaired Bishop Marble Sculpture |link=Marble Sculptures Knight Icon.png|Incomplete Knight Marble Sculpture |link=Marble Sculptures Full Knight Icon.png|Repaired Knight Marble Sculpture |link=Marble Sculptures Rook Icon.png|Incomplete Rook Marble Sculpture |link=Marble Sculptures Full Rook Icon.png|Repaired Rook Marble Sculpture |link=Marble Sculptures Moon Glass Map Icon.png|Moon Glass |link=Moon Glass Moon Stone Icon.png|Moon Stone |link=Moon Stone Moonrock Boulder Icon.png|Moonrock Boulder |link=Boulder Map Icon Oasis Lake.png|Oasis Lake |link=Lake Petrified Tree Icon.png|Petrified Tree |link=Petrified Tree Rock Den Icon.png|Rock Den |link=Rock Den Salt Formation Map Icon.png|Salt Formation |link=Salt Formation Sea Stack Map Icon.png|Sea Stack |link=Sea Stack Map Icon Antlion Sinkhole.png|Sinkhole caused by Antlion |link=Antlion Turfs Carpeted Flooring Icon.png|Carpeted Flooring|link=Carpeted Flooring Cave Rock Turf Icon.png|Cave Rock Turf|link=Cave Rock Turf Checkered Flooring Icon.png|Checkerboard Flooring|link=Checkerboard Flooring Cobblestones Icon.png|Cobblestones|link=Cobblestones Forest Turf Icon.png|Forest Turf|link=Forest Turf Blue Fungal Turf Icon.png|Blue Fungal Turf|link=Fungal Turf Green Fungal Turf Icon.png|Green Fungal Turf|link=Fungal Turf Red Fungal Turf Icon.png|Red Fungal Turf|link=Fungal Turf Grass Turf Icon.png|Grass Turf|link=Grass Turf Guano Turf Icon.png|Guano Turf|link=Guano Turf Marsh Turf Icon.png|Marsh Turf|link=Marsh Turf Mud Turf Icon.png|Mud Turf|link=Mud Turf Abbys-Ocean Icon.png|Abyss or Ocean|link=Ocean Road Icon.png|Road|link=Road Rocky Turf Icon.png|Rocky Turf|link=Rocky Turf Dark Runic Turf Icon.png|Dark Runic Turf|link=Runic Turf Purple Runic Turf Icon.png|Purple Runic Turf|link=Runic Turf White Runic Turf Icon.png|White Runic Turf|link=Runic Turf Savanna Turf Icon.png|Savanna Turf|link=Savanna Turf Slimey Turf Icon.png|Slimey Turf|link=Slimey Turf Trail Icon.png|Trail|link=Trail Turfless Ground Icon.png|Turfless Ground|link=Turfs Wooden Flooring Icon.png|Wooden Flooring|link=Wooden Flooring Deciduous Turf Icon.png|Deciduous Turf |link=Deciduous Turf Sandy Turf Icon.png|Sandy Turf |link=Sandy Turf Trivia * The current map generation method (with rough landmasses rather than circles) was introduced in the Long Live the Queen update, and the old map generation algorithm was deprecated in the Progress! update. * Opening the map pauses the game in Don't Starve. * There are several unimplemented Map Icons found in the game files. Gallery An example of explored overworld map.jpg|The old style map generation from the early beta of Don't Starve. Map Nov.png|A more recent map. Map 'huge'.jpg|"Huge" map generation. Weird Generation in Archipelago.PNG|Weird map generation in "Chapter": Archipelago". Cavemap.png|A Caves map. Ruinsmap.png|A Ruins map. Not-crazy.png|Wilson's Reign of Giants map from Klei's April 2014 ARG. Shipwreckedmap.png|A default Shipwrecked world map. Ham map.jpg|A default Hamlet world map. DS and RoG.jpg|Don't Starve and Reign of Giant's map border. SW map border.jpg|Shipwrecked's map border. HAM map border.jpg|Hamlet's map border. pl:Mapa fr:Carte Category:Interface